Warriors: Prophecy of Midnight: New Beginning
by Skyspirit64
Summary: Painful war has torn away the Clans. The beaten survivors merge into one Clan - MoonClan. But StarClan sights something nearly impossible. A worried spirit goes on to tell the MoonClan leader. And now the Clan waits, alone, and alone.
1. Allegiances

Warriors: Prophecy of Midnight

Book 1: New Beginning

Allegiances

MoonClan

**Leader**: Spottedstar – Lithe tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy**: Thistlefur – Sleek dark brown tom with deep green eyes

Apprentice, Stonepaw

**Medicine Cat**: Falconheart – Swift brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Mistpaw

**Warriors**: Thornstripe – Mottled brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Goldenpaw

Blazepelt – Fiery ginger tabby tom with blazing green eyes

Silverwing – Slender silver tabby she-cat with shining pale blue eyes

Apprentice, Larkpaw

Mossdapple – Dappled dark tortoiseshell she-cat with deep green eyes

Jaggedfur – Jagged black and white tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Thrushpaw

Graycloud – Pale gray tabby she-cat with pale amber eyes

Shadestorm – Muscular dark gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw

Hazelfur – Pretty light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Shrewtail – Small brown tom with a long tail and dark amber eyes

Talonclaw – Large brown tabby tom with pale blue eyes

Apprentice, Brookpaw

Featherpelt – Mottled light gray tabby she-cat with thick fur and blue eyes

Apprentice, Splashpaw

Gorgefire – Tall flame-colored ginger tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentices**: Thrushpaw – Mottled gray she-cat with thick fur and green eyes

Goldenpaw – Large pale ginger-golden tabby she-cat with round amber eyes

Larkpaw – Muscular dark brown tabby tom with pale amber eyes

Splashpaw – Pale gray she-cat with a tabby-striped tail and amber eyes

Kestrelpaw – Light brown tabby tom with large ears and amber eyes

Mistpaw – Blind silver she-cat with black tabby stripes and dark blue eyes

Stonepaw – Gray tabby tom with long legs and pale blue eyes

Brookpaw – Beautiful lithe tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

**Queens: **Windblossom – Pale ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Kits:

Briarkit – Dark brown tom with light blue eyes

Sandkit – Pale sand-colored ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders: **Fernflight – Pale gray she-cat with bright green eyes

Blacktalon – Slender black tom with piercing blue eyes


	2. Prologue

Warriors: Prophecy of Midnight

Book 1: New Beginning

Allegiances

MoonClan

**Leader**: Spottedstar – Lithe tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy**: Thistlefur – Sleek dark brown tom with deep green eyes

Apprentice, Stonepaw

**Medicine Cat**: Falconheart – Swift brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Mistpaw

**Warriors**: Thornstripe – Mottled brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Goldenpaw

Blazepelt – Fiery ginger tabby tom with blazing green eyes

Silverwing – Slender silver tabby she-cat with shining pale blue eyes

Apprentice, Larkpaw

Mossdapple – Dappled dark tortoiseshell she-cat with deep green eyes

Jaggedfur – Jagged black and white tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Thrushpaw

Graycloud – Pale gray tabby she-cat with pale amber eyes

Shadestorm – Muscular dark gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw

Hazelfur – Pretty light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Shrewtail – Small brown tom with a long tail and dark amber eyes

Talonclaw – Large brown tabby tom with pale blue eyes

Apprentice, Brookpaw

Featherpelt – Mottled light gray tabby she-cat with thick fur and blue eyes

Apprentice, Splashpaw

Gorgefire – Tall flame-colored ginger tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentices**: Thrushpaw – Mottled gray she-cat with thick fur and green eyes

Goldenpaw – Large pale ginger-golden tabby she-cat with round amber eyes

Larkpaw – Muscular dark brown tabby tom with pale amber eyes

Splashpaw – Pale gray she-cat with a tabby-striped tail and amber eyes

Kestrelpaw – Light brown tabby tom with large ears and amber eyes

Mistpaw – Blind silver she-cat with black tabby stripes and dark blue eyes

Stonepaw – Gray tabby tom with long legs and pale blue eyes

Brookpaw – Beautiful lithe tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

**Queens: **Windblossom – Pale ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Kits:

Briarkit – Dark brown tom with light blue eyes

Sandkit – Pale sand-colored ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders: **Fernflight – Pale gray she-cat with bright green eyes

Blacktalon – Slender black tom with piercing blue eyes

Prologue

A faded fire treaded a path, long since worn out by many generations. It winded through thick forests. Finally it led to a majestic opening in the trees. But this was no ordinary fire. This was the legendary leader of the master ThunderClan, named as Firestar. He was headed to meet the other StarClan cats. There problems in needing to be solved.

"Firestar, hello," said a tabby she-cat. Waving her tail she invited the old tomcat into the huddle of spirits.

"We are now ready," mewed a she-cat, with a thick pelt of blue.

"Hello, Leafpool, and Bluestar," Firestar meowed softly.

"MoonClan is unaware of the raid that comes soon ahead," Bluestar murmured. "Riots of rogues and badgers and foxes will ambush the Clan. Many cats will die. So a prophecy begins."

The StarClan cats leaned in, eyes gleaming and wide with curiosity.

"Three souls will unlock the path to a world unknown. Their lives will be changed forever. They hold the future in their paws. They control their own fate and destiny. These are the three that change us for the lifetimes," Bluestar whispered.

"It's like Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze, and Jayfeather," Leafpool mumbled.

"But this is stronger. In their dreams they will see the way, how to shape the future with their own minds. This is an omen that will live for eternity," Bluestar pointed out.

"Who shall deliver this to Spottedstar?" Firestar asked.

"I will," meowed Cinderpelt.

They nodded. Cinderpelt swiftly took off to tell the MoonClan leader.

"This is the most powerful prophecy yet," Firestar commented.

"This is eternity. This is what will let us live on as one," Bluestar whispered.


End file.
